The present invention pertains in general to highway markers and, more particularly, to brackets designed to retain horizontal barricade panels on vertical posts.
Temporary barricades are distributed along the roadside to alert drivers to various hazardous conditions such as ongoing construction, defective roadways, etc. Since these barricades are placed unattended in close proximity to moving traffic, they experience a high degree of destruction by impact with automobile or truck. This normally requires frequent replacement of the barricades.
The aforementioned barricades consist of a multiple of horizontal panels. The multiple panels are previously assembled with hardware and a framework, and when placed along a roadside, the complete assembly is attached to a pair of stanchions or a support. The panels are designated by classes II and III; each character of the roman numeral designating the number of horizontal panels attached to the stanchions.
Heretofore, any barricade assembly with more than one horizontal panel has been permanently assembled as a unit prior to field installation with no means of easily re utilizing the panels for assembling different barricade types or easily replacing one panel at a time under normally adverse traffic conditions without tools.
There is an additional designation frequently used, which is designated as a type I barricade, indicating a single horizontal panel supported by brackets of a A frame design. These panels are normally manufactured to be utilized solely for the intended application.
In view of the above disadvantages, there exists a need for a series of brackets that may be attached to a barricade panel to enable the panel to be utilized in a variety of configurations and to additionally enable the panel to be easily placed and removed without requiring a variety of tools to accomplish this transition.